Lust: Hired
by Evilfreak
Summary: When Envy tells Lust to go after Fullmetal, she does it in exchange for the philosopher's stone. but there is one thing getting in the way, Scar.
1. Scar

Scar

In a lonely street she walked down with a huge black overcoat and the hood over her head. She had on a very dark green dress, almost black. It was tight on her and was strapless with a small 2 inch slit on the front of it in the middle of her chest. It reached her ankles and seemed to be made of leather, the shiny type(lol). There was a slit from six inches under from the side of her waist down to the bottom letting her walk around freely. She had on the same colored boots that reached her knees. She had the same dark green colored gloves that reached her shoulders. She was extremely hot, and very beautiful. Her dark pink eyes and purple lips can stop you in your tracks dead with fear. She walked down the black street, only the dim moonlight and street posts for light sources. Next to her was a shorter guy than her, that reached her elbows. He had on a tight black tank top and pants with black shoes. He was extremely fat and bald. He had a huge smile that seemed that can eat everything. A person about 20 meters in front of her had on a black tube top and short pants, both black and tight. He had a black head band and long green hair. He had no shoes on. Surprisingly, this was a guy. "Lust, Gluttony, I thought you'd bail." he said.

"Shut up Envy, what do you want?" asked Lust.

"I need you to do something for me." said Envy.

"Ugh, what?" she asked.

"Kill Edward Elric." said Envy simply as if it were nothing.

"No! Are you crazy! He's my only lead for the philosopher's stone. I need that to become...human." said Lust.

"I should've guessed you were too weak to do that yourself." said Envy turning around about to walk away.

"Damn you Envy! I hate you! You know my weakness, and apparently it worked. I'll kill Ed for you, but you must get me the Philosopher's stone for me." said Lust.

"Fine, it's a deal then." said Envy. He smirked and then a nail from her hand grew out and sliced one lock of his hair.

"If you don't keep your promise I'll kill you." said Lust.

"I can't die. Neither can you. All of us here are homunculi, we can't die." said Envy smiling.

"I have this." said Lust reaching into her coat and grabbing the skull she had there.

"How did you get that!" said Envy scared.

"Doesn't matter, but I got it, and if you don't keep your promise I can kill you." said Lust.

"You'll try. You can't though."

"Are you admitting you ain't keeping your promise?"

"No, I am saying just can't beat me."

"We'll see." said Lust her nail retracting and walking away with Gluttony. "Before I go, why don't you kill Fullmetal yourself?" she asked him.

"Well, I've tried but I cannot." he said.

"Then why are you asking one that is according to you weaker to kill him for you?"

"Cause you have-I can't believe I am gonna say this but, you have the better power." he said.

"Then I can kill you." she said.

"But I am more agile and stronger." he said. Lust smirked as she and Gluttony walked around the corner only to see an old enemy, Scar.

"You again!" said Scar.

"Yes me, what are you, obsessed?" said Lust.

"Why do you have your face!" he yelled.

"I dunno what the hell you're talking bout, just get out of the way!" she said walking by him.

"He grabbed her arm and said "Stop it now."

"Stop what!" she yelled.

"You remind me too much, just stop it!" he yelled as he tried to flip her but she landed on her feet.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!" she yelled yanking off the overcoat and putting her hand in front of her face, horizontally. Her index finger was right in front of her lip and the rest of her fingers going down. Long swords grew out from her fingers and she charged at him. She tried to stab him but he moved to the side. She spun around and he ducked to pass by the slicing nails. She jumped in the air and retracted her nails and tried to punch him. He rolled over to the side and when she landed he kicked her side. She rolled over then she did put both hands on the ground and did a handstand. She pushed herself off the ground and landed on her feet. "Let me eat him!" yelled Gluttony running to Scar. His hand shined red and he slammed it into Gluttony's chest, blowing a whole in his chest. He fell to the ground and then he smiled evilly. The hole then disappeared as flesh filled the space in. "You can't kill us." said Lust attacking Scar. Her index finger shot out a nail stabbing Scar in the shoulder as he shrieked in pain. She twisted her finger and then lifted him in the air. She slammed him against a wall and he fell down. "Damn bitch!" he said alchemizing the ground into a spike, impaling her just like Marco did. He thought she was gone for good.

"As if dying once wasn't enough for a woman." she said slicing through the spike and landing on her feet.

"Damn." he said as she tried to impale him with one nail. He rolled to the side and jumped up to his feet. He did a wheel kick slamming her head against the wall. She yelled in pain and then grabbed his foot. She spun around and slammed him against the wall. He put his hand on the floor and made the floor under her weak as she fell through the floor. He jumped down and landed cat style. He looked for her and she wasn't anywhere. "Where is she?" he said getting up. He looked up and there she was, nails stabbed into the ceiling and looking down on him. She dropped over him but he did a back flip to dodge her. Her nails shot out and tried to stab him but he ducked the top two and then jumped up and twisted his body to go right between them and the bottom ones almost slicing him. He landed in the nails and ran up to her. "Let me speed that up for you!" she screamed as her nails came back into her fingers. She punched him right in the gut as he fell flat on his back. He tackled her down and put his hand on her face. He blew up her head.

Flesh tentacles grew out from her neck and reconstructed her missing head. "Didn't you learn that flesh alone can't fight back sin!" she said pushing him off and her nails impaling hm in the shoulders, hips and one missing right next to his head. "Argh!" he yelled.

"Hehe, isn't it funny how easily I can kill you?" she said.

"No but this is!" he said as the palm of his hand grabbed on nail and blew it up along with her arm. She shrieked in pain. Then again her arm was reconstructed. She chuckled like a demon. He stared her right in the eye. He gazed deep into her dark pink eyes. They were endless. He then saw her pupil was that of a cat, like a vertical oval. He got goose-bumps. She took advantage and charged at him. He ducked under her, grabbed her waist and flipped her over his head. She landed flat on her back. She got back on her feet and she slashed sideways. He ducked under that and grabbed a rusty pipe he saw. He came up right in front of her and impaled it right in the Oruboros on her chest since he thought that was her weakness. She widened her eyes as if she were defeated. "Not til a matter of time since I would've found out." he said.

"That's not what makes me immortal." she said grabbing the rusty pipe and taking it out of her chest. She threw it aside as her the whole on her chest closed. He ran off in the sewers hoping to lose her. He couldn't defeat her, not in his present condition. "There has to be a weakness, everyone does." he said to himself. He ran off and into the city. He started to faint cause of blood loss. There he fell. Right before blacking out, three boys surrounded him, each with red eyes, just like that of an Ishbalan.


	2. The Truth

The Truth

He woke up with his wounds wrapped in bandages. All he had on were his pants. He looked around and saw the three boys that found him along with another elder man. "You woke up." said the eldest man.

"Where am I?" asked Scar.

"In an Ishbalan Camp." said the man.

"Oh, well, thanks for helping me." said Scar.

"No problem. I'm Fred, the leader of this camp. These young boys brought you in."

"Oh, thank you too boys, I was in trouble." They boys nodded and they ran off.

"The transmutation circle on your arm, you know Ishbala forbids it, why do you have it?"

"Before my brother died, he gave me this. It's a curse and blessing. I use it to punish the State Alchemists for their wrong doings."

"But to punish them you too use alchemy."

"I know, that's the curse."

"I see. May I ask how you got injured?"

"Well, in a fight with these 2 people. They strangely have powers and seem to be...immortal."

"Alchemy perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but doubt it. Human alchemy is forbidden, consequences to be paid if you do it."

"I may be of assistance. There was and Ishbalan Alchemist here, and he had a library about alchemy. He was thrown out but I found a couple of books. You might find them useful."

"Please, take me to them." The old man nodded and lifted Scar to his feet. He had a limp so he helped him move. They got out of the tent and walked down the road. They got to a tent quite bigger than the others and they walked inside. It seemed to be the old man's tent. Scar sat down on a chair. Fred walked over to the medium chest he had next to his sleeping mat. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the chest. He grabbed a stack of 5 or 6 books and walked over to Scar. He gave it to him, and Scar thanked him. "I am sure you might want privacy. I'll leave you here alone if you'd like."

"That's okay, you can stay." The old man nodded and sat down next to Scar.

"Forgive me Ishbala for reading this." said Scar as he opened the first book. It was thick and had a green leather cover with the transmutation circle Al used on it. He skimmed threw it and saw nothing of use. He grabbed the next book and it was red with the writing "The Guide to Learning Alchemy." He looked threw this too and still nothing. He grabbed the next book. It was skinny and black. On the cover was the sign of the Oruboros. Scar shriveled in fear. He opened the book. He read it and at the end he knew the truth. That woman and that fat chubby guy were homunculi. They were semi-immortal. The Oruboros sign was to identify them along with the ability to alter a its mind. "I know now." said Scar.

"What?" said the old man.

"Those things are homunculi, not human. They are born from failed human transmutations, and they have eaten the incomplete Philosopher's stone, giving them extra lives. That's why she looks like her." said Scar.

"Like who?"

"Like my brother's wife." said Scar closing his eyes.

-At Central-

It was the afternoon and Lust walked down the street, Gluttony on her right. Many people stared at her and they all seemed to be frightened by her. Then one little kid bumped into her. He looked up at her with tremendous fear. "S-s-sorry ma-ma'am." he said. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Watch where your going brat!" said Lust to him as she dropped him again. He ran off into a house where she guessed he lived. She smirked and kept walking down the street. She then spun around quickly and everyone flinched. "What the hell are you idiots staring at?" she yelled. Everyone turned around. She spun around again and walked towards HQ. A guard stopped her and Gluttony. "I'm here to meet with the Fuhrer." she said.

"Sorry, only State Alchemists allowed in due to the certain alchemists genocide." he said.

"Well, can he meet me out here?" she said.

"Yes, I'll try. Who should I tell him it is?" said the guard uncertain about her whereabouts.

"Just tell him it's a fellow friend." she said. He stared at her and went inside. The other 3 guards kept watch of her and her fat friend. 10 minutes later the guy came back and said "He said to come inside." She followed him in ordering Gluttony to stay out. He led her up the stairs and past the beautiful halls. She entered a huge room with a wooden desk facing her at the far wall which had five grand windows letting light flood inside the room. "Pride, I must tell you something." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Envy has asked me to get rid of Fullmetal." The Fuhrer spat out his.

"What!" he yelled.

"He said he can't kill him, and he says he's leaving it to me. I shall gain the Philosopher's stone if I do what I am ordered to do."

"Hm, Envy, who would've thought? Well, don't dispose of him yet, I need him still."

"What is that?"

"He is our only lead to the Stone and Dante heeds it. Trust me, Envy won't get it for you."

"But I have this." she said taking out a skull from her jacket.

"I see, blackmail. How did you get it?"

"I stole it from Dante."

"You stole from Dante!"

"Who needs that old bitch anyways. I'm doing my own thing. I'll become human and nothing more."

"You always were a rebel." said Pride. After that there was a moment of silence. Then Lust spoke up.

"Where's Sloth?"

"Checking if a hired Alchemist got rid if a nuisance who was coming on to us." Then Sloth walked in.

"Ah, Lust, you're here." she said.

"Did that Alchemists do what he was told?"

"Nope, Anna got away." said Sloth.

"Did you punish him?" asked Lust.

"Of course, I drowned him."

"The usual." said the Fuhrer. They talked on for some time til Lust decided to leave. She walked out and saw Gluttony standing on the stairs. "Let's go Gluttony." she said. They walked down an alley and she opened up the waterway entrance and walked along the edge. She got to an aqueduct where she went up a ladder and seemed to be in another alley. They walked down the alleyway onto a street. It was now quite late, probably around 9 o'clock. Then she saw him. There he was, Fullmetal.


	3. 1st Battle

First Battle

There he was, Fullmetal. Edward Elric and his suited friend, Alphonse Elric. They both were in the street, just walking. They spoke of the Philosopher's Stone. She hid behind a building with Gluttony, watching them. She then jumped up and got on top over the building. Gluttony followed her as she went from building to building, stalking the Elric brothers. She then got ahead of them and jumped on the street, staring at them. "You!" yelled Edward upon setting his eyes on her.

"Yes, me." said Lust.

"I haven't forgotten about our past." said Al.

"Neither have I. We never finished our little battle, did we?"

"Nope, we didn't." said Ed.

"Then let us finish it."

"How bout the Philosopher's Stone? You need me for it!" said Ed.

"I've got other sources, Fullmetal." said Lust as her nails grew out.

"Let the best human win!" said Al putting up his fists.

"Then don't be talking tin boy." said Lust. Ed transmuted his hand to a sword. They ran at each other and Ed jumped at her and then did a wheel kick. She quickly ducked and felt a steel foot in her stomach sending her in the air. "Gluttony, now!" she yelled as her fat friend jumped off the building and landed on Al. Both of them rolled down a slope from the street and into a forest-like area. Al pushed him off and send him into a tree. Al got up and grabbed Gluttony by the collar and punched his face til eventually it flew off his head. Quickly, a new head appeared. Al, shocked by what happened, dropped him. He grinned a giant smile and ran at Al. He jumped on him and opened his mouth. He ate the spike on top of Al's head but he soon was pushed off by Al. Al jumped on him and again beat his face to mush. Gluttony's body grabbed Al and pushed him to a tree. A flesh tentacle grew from his neck, and then it expanded and turned to a head. Al kicked him in his huge gut and send him through two trees.

Ed transmuted a bomb that exploded in front of Lust. Threw the smoke jumped she jumped and slashed downwards with her right. He leaned to the side to dodge it. With her other hand she slashed horizontally and he ducked. With her right hand again she slashed sideways but he did a back flip to not get hit. She jumped at him and tried to stab him with one finger. He parried with his sword. She jumped in the air and spun around, her hands extended out, along with her nails. He wouldn't be able to block so he ran backwards. Once she landed, a spike rose form the ground and stabbed her in the stomach. "Dammit, this is like the third time!" she yelled waving her hand slicing the spike. She tackled him and pinned him down. Surprisingly to Ed, he couldn't move. He twisted his hand and transmuted the ground and a hand of rock grabbed her throwing her aside. She got up and saw a lunging Edward stabbing her in the head. She grabbed his arm and flung him on the street as he yelled in pain. She did a flip and again landed on top of him. All her nails retracted into her hands except for the one on her index finger. She held him down with one hand and put the nail across his neck. "I can kill you right now." she said.

"Then what's holding you back?" he said.

"I need that stone, and I ain't sure your brother has it." said Lust.

"Al, why would he have it!" said Ed.

"Not Al, Envy."

"Wh-wh-what! That freak homunculus isn't my brother!"

"Oh but he is. He was the child of Dante and your father. He died and they tried to bring him to life, but of course it was a failure and Envy came to be. Thus, he is your brother."

"Impossible! It can't be. He was cheating on our mother!"

"No he wasn't. See, your father is over 400 years old, and same with Dante. They use the stone to transfer there souls from body to body, living eternally. Envy too is over 300 years old."

"Damn! That bastard! It can't be, no!"

"Well, its time to say goodbye. Its been fun." she said before preparing to slice his neck.

"It's not my time!" he said alchemizing the ground to another spike that send her flying into a tree and towards Gluttony. Al ran to Ed and asked if he was alright. Ed said he was fine and then transmuted the trees around the homunculi into a cage. Then he added a layer of metallic and cements onto the bars. He knew that wouldn't hold her back so he told Al to follow him. They ran off into the alleys, going in mazes to lose the deadly sins. They were victorious for now, but Lust had already broken the bars with her nails. She ran after the Elric brothers but the had lost her. "Good, Fullmetal, good." she said as Gluttony came to her.

"Let's go Gluttony, we have no business here any longer." she said as they walked off into the night.

-Mae Hughes's house-

Edward and Al stayed in Mae's house because they had nowhere else to go. Ed laid on his bed after eating dinner. Al walked in and Ed told him "We need to talk."

"About what brother."

"About Envy."

"What about that homunculus! Is he planning something!"

"No, no. He's...our...brother."

"No! That's impossible. Don't lie to me Ed."

"I ain't. Let me tell you." said Ed and he explained everything. Al stood there in shock. "It...it can't be." said Al.

"It's the truth and as much as I don't wanna believe it, it is true."

"Well, what are you planning?"

"I, I don't know." said Ed closing his eyes. There was a long silence and then Ed started to breathe loud, meaning he fell asleep. Al went to his bed, shocked for what happened. He laid there, and felt like he'd never sleep.

-In an Aqueduct-

Lust and Gluttony sat down on a pipe as Envy came inside. "Well, what happened?" said Envy sitting down on a brick.

"He got away." she said.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to."

"Look, I need to be more cunning, and alone." she said looking at Gluttony. He just smiled like a crack-head.

"Fine. I'll give you a week. That's it." he said.

"Alright. But you better have that stone, or your done for." she said. They talked on about other crap I don't feel like writing and they eventually just said bye and Lust walked off along with Gluttony. They went back to the street and saw a man running by her. She looked towards the way he came from and a chimera was coming by. It was a huge serpent with large bat wings on its back, teeth and a mane like a lion along with a tail of an alligator. It attacked Lust but she jumped over it and landed on its head, smashing it on the street. She dug her nails in its head, killing it for good. She got off and saw the guy staring at her with fear.

"Wh-what are you!" he yelled.

She extended out her hand and her index finger nail grew out to his neck. "Your worst nightmare." she said and grew it out more and impaled his throat. She flicked her wrist up slicing through his head. "Let's go." she said. They left into the darkness.

-Next Morning-

Ed and Al pass by a group of people all whispering about a murder. Cops were around them and telling them to step aside. Al asked what happened and the cop said that someone was murdered and there was also a dead chimera by there. Ed was shocked to hear a chimera was there, so he told them he was a State Alchemists and looked. One huge dead chimera laid there and a dead body next to it. Both were drowned in blood. It was sickening and Al looked away. Ed looked at the skull of the person and realized that it was sliced down the half and was a very clean cut, as if it were done quick. He then got an image of Lust in his mind and a mini movie of her killing both of them. He left with Al and told him who it was. "Are you sure it was her?" said Al.

"Positive, that slice was done fast and no swordsman can slice through a human skull so fast and clean. Also the fact that it was a thin cut, not many swords that are that thin, and those that are I doubt can cut through the skull. It was her, no doubt." he said. Al shrugged and followed Ed around. They walked into a restaurant, and Lust saw this. A waitress walked out and surprisingly looked a lot like Lust, just without pink eyes and purple lips. She got an idea as she laughed.


	4. Undercover

Undercover

The woman resembling Lust walked into an alleyway. Gluttony followed her and asked "Can I borrow your clothes?"

"No!" said the girl.

"Just give it up or I'll have to take it." said Lust.

"What are you gonna do, scratch me with your nails!" yelled the girl. Lust held her hand out, fingers pointing at her. Her nail grew out and she said "Actually yes." Soon the nails stabbed the girls feet and hands, pinning her to a wall. Her other nail stabbed her right in her mouth so she wouldn't talk. She let the girl go and she fell on the floor, dead. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. It was a white tube top with out straps, a black mini skirt and black boots. She grabbed the girls black scrunchy and tied her hair in a ponytail. She put on her glasses so her eye color wasn't visible. She grew out her nails and stabbed them against a wall. She weakened her nails so they were breakable. She made her hand to a fist breaking off her nails. She took them out and from the sides she made a hole and put a string threw it and wore like a necklace only to cover her Oruboros sign. She went back into the restaurant and left Gluttony outside. The Elric brothers sat next to the window. She served the other people and eventually came to the Elric brothers. "Have we met?" asked Ed.

"Um, no I don't believe so." she said.

"You look familiar." said Al.

"Well I'm sure we've never met." she said. She then left and eavesdropped on them to listen to their plan. Then he said something. "Lust, that homunculus, she wants us dead." he said.

"You just realized?" said Al.

"Well, its weird see cause we're her only lead to the stone." said Ed.

"Yeah, true. Maybe she has other leads."

"Maybe, but she's everywhere we are." he said.

"Well, where are we going now?"

"Back to Dublith."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Then Lust smiled and left the place. She got changed and grabbed Gluttony. "Where are we going Lust?" he asked.

"We're going to Dublith." she said and went over to the train station and waited. Soon enough, The Elric brothers. Al turned to the bench and say Lust and Gluttony.

"Brother!" said Al pointing to the bench. Ed caught a glimpse of them but a person passing by the bench blocked their view. Once he left, the homunculi were too.

"Maybe it was a hallucination." said Ed.

"Yeah." said Al, still worried. They got on the train and right behind them was Lust and Gluttony. They sat in a different cart and eventually they got to their destination. "Shouldn't Envy now about this?" said Gluttony.

"Yes, you're right. Go back and tell the Fuhrer to tell Envy." she said. Gluttony left and went back and got to the fuhrer's office. "Pride, we must talk." said the fat man.

"About what, I'm busy."

"Me and Lust are leaving to Dublith and I need you to tell Envy."

"What are you two gonna do over there!"

"The Elric brothers, they're there."

"Ah, I see. Sloth, go with him and change cause people will recognize you in that clothes."

"Okay." said Sloth and went and changed into her brown strapped dress. They left back to Dublith.

-Dublith-

She followed them slowly, and eventually lost sight of them. She ran up around the block and they turned around. She jumped on top a roof. She jumped from roof top to roof top following them. Then Al looked up and saw her. "There!" he said.

"Damn you!" she yelled and jumped down.

"You! How did you know we were here!" yelled Ed.

"Maybe this will remind you." said Lust pulling back her hair.

"You were the waitress!"

"Yes, I was." she said and her nails started to extend.

"Come and get it!" said Al and he charged at her. She jumped over him as she said "I have no interest in you!" Ed transmuted his hand into the sword and tried to impale her. She moved to the side and slashed at him. He dodged and countered with a punch to her stomach. She slid back a bit and tried to stab him in the stomach. He jumped up and landed on her nails and ran towards her. She punched him in the gut sending him into a wall. Then Al charged at her but she managed to spin around and make him crash into a building. He got up and gave his brother a boost into the air. He spun around and stabbed her in the head. She grabbed his arm and took it out of her head and flung him into Al. "Too easy!" she said as she jumped on him. She pinned him down but Al kicked her off. She then decided to get rid of him. She grew out one nail and with a continuous flick of her wrist cut off his arms and legs. She charged at him and kicked into his chest shattering it. Right before ruining the transmutation circle that bonded his soul to the armor, Ed transmuted a hand o from the ground the grabbed her and threw her in the air. He then put Al back together and then Lust fell on top of Ed. She held one finger to his head and the sword quickly grew out from her finger. She scratched his forehead with it but Al kicked her off him.

She got up and AL charged at her. Before he hit her she stopped his fist and grabbed his arm. She spun around and threw him into Ed. "Damn you!" said Ed as he alchemized a sword. He ran at her and tried to slice her in half but she leaned back. He swung it around him and stabbed it into her chest. She stood up and took it out and sliced Ed's shirt open. She aimed for his chest and before jamming it inside of her Ed jumped back. There Sloth and Gluttony showed up. Al and Ed were in disbelief. "Sloth? Pride sent you?" asked Lust.

"Yes. So, how's it going?" said Sloth.

"Just jolly." replied Lust.

"Brother, it's-" started Al then Ed said "Our doing."

"What?" said Al.

"When you tried to bring your mother back, this was the result." said Lust.

"And I came to be." said Sloth.

"Mother." said Al.

"No its not! She's another soulless creation and she wants us dead." said Ed.

"Bull's-eye." said Sloth.

"But, they look alike. Its gotta be her!" said Al running towards Sloth.

"No!" yelled Ed but it was too late. Sloth's arm turned to water and shot straight for his head. It shattered and then she aimed for his body. Ed blocked it and the liquid reformed to Sloth's arm. "But...you are our mother." said Al.

"No, she isn't. She's Sloth." said Gluttony. Ed tried to reform Al's head but pain suddenly hit his leg. He looked down to see a long black spike stabbed in his thigh. Al grabbed Ed and ran off. Sloth turned her whole body except her head to water and chased them down. Lust and Gluttony ran on the roof tops. They eventually lost them and they Sloth, Lust and Gluttony met together. "Damn him!" said Sloth.

"Yeah, why can't he just cooperate?" said Lust.

"That's not why, I start remembering stuff. Their in there."

"I see. Your past life."

"Huh?"

"You were created from failed human transmutations. You are getting memories of their mother."

"Damn. Well, go ahead kill them. I gotta go back to inform Pride on something."

"Whatever." said Lust and they went their separate ways. She went into a bar and sat there, reminiscing about where she is from and where she is going. She then heard someone say Ishbal. Her eyes widened and she had a quick flashback. She say a guy praying to Ishbala for his love's safety. Then she saw a woman laying on a bed, coughing harshly. Once it cleared, the woman looked just like her. Lust dropped her mug and it shattered into pieces. The owner came and said "Clean that up!"

"Hm, do it yourself." she replied.

"Excuse me!" he yelled.

She stabbed the guy in the heart and then jumped to the exit so no one would leave. Gluttony started to him, and as soon as he was done with him she left. He ran after her. "Where we going Lust?" he asked.

"After those kids, obviously." she said.

"Can I eat them?"

"Go on a diet fatass." she said. He just grinned. They walked into the city only to be greeted by Scar. "Long time no see." she said.

"I know what you are. And you ain't getting away!" he yelled and charged at them.


	5. Again

Again

He charged at her and tried to pin her down. She pushed him off and slammed him into a wall. Gluttony charged at him and head butted him in the stomach. He flew high in the air and then dropped on the ground. A long black nail tried to impale him but he dodged. The rest grew out to about two feet long. She slashed at him but he moved to the side. She turned her hand around and slashed again. He ducked and tried to blow her up. She jumped in the air and over him. She spun around and all 5 nails grew out and almost stabbed him. He rolled to the side and alchemized the floor into a pit of liquid cement. She fell in and then he turned back solid. He put his hand on her head and Gluttony punched him off. She sliced the ground and gut out and cleaned her self off. She tried to stab him and he moved to the side. She slashed with her right and he dodged. She slashed again with her right, this time upwards but he jumped back. She extended her nails out and almost stabbed him but he rolled sideways. He rolled forward and put his hand on her stomach. Before blowing her up she jumped out of the way. She tried to stab him but he managed to lean to the side to dodge. She retracted all nails and jumped at him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. He fell on the floor and grabbed her foot. She kicked him in the face and did a back handspring. He got up and charged at her. Gluttony came in and swung ant Scar. He ducked and punched Gluttony in the stomach. Gluttony flew back and before hitting the wall Lust jumped out from behind him and tried to stab him. He moved and punched her in the stomach. He alchemized the wall behind him into hundreds of bricks. He jumped out of the way and left Lust to be crushed. He started to run to Gluttony when he felt something in his hand. He looked down to say a black spike impaling his hand.

The bricks went flying as Lust jumped out and took out her nail. She tried to stab him in the back but he jumped out of the way, stabbing Gluttony instead. The holes refilled and attacked Scar. Scar blew his head off and threw him into the wall. Lust jumped at him and slashed sideways with her right. He leaned back. She turned that hand around and tried to slash him again with her right, but he ducked. With her left she slashed at him and he jumped over it, in between both hands. He grabbed her neck and threw her in the air. She extended her nails out and stabbed the floor. She dropped down and tried to stab him. He jumped on her nails and ran at her and landed a successful kick on her head. She flew back and hit the wall. Gluttony grabbed Scar from behind and tried to eat him. Scar slipped out and tripped Gluttony. He charged at Lust but she jumped over him. He turned around and punched her. She pushed him into the wall, breaking it down. He ran inside to find out it was an old warehouse. She jumped onto the roof and went off. Gluttony went after. They ran to the other side of town. "He's getting in the way." she said and jumped down. She walked down the street and looked at Gluttony.

"Go to Central. Stay with Sloth, I gotta be alone." she said.

"But Lust-" he started.

"GO!" she yelled at him and he left. She walked into a bar to get something to drink. They guys turned around and checked her out. They all smiled like demons. She sat down and was served right away. She looked down to her cup and then heard someone say "Save her please!"

Her eyes widened and another flashback came. Scar and the guy from before were next to that same woman that looked like her. They talked to each other, but what they said was unclear. Then the woman rose one hand and grabbed Scar's. Scar and his brother looked down at her and then she gave them a faint smile. She closed her eyes and her hand dropped. Lust came back to reality and got up. She gave the guy some cash she found on the floor and before leaving three guys got in her way. "Move." she said plainly.

"Coming with us?" said one of them.

"You wish." she said and pushed him to the side. The other two grabbed her arms.

"You ain't goin anywhere!" said the other guy.

"Men." she said and pulled one arm away.

"So you a strong one." he said and grabbed her arm again. She got pissed as hell and tugged her arm back. She grabbed his head and smashed it into the other guy that grabbed her arm. The third man charged at her but she grabbed his arm and swung him threw the window. She walked out and started to think. _The way Scar fought, he wasn't going full power. He was holding back, I could tell. He wasn't seriously injured, he didn't wanna go full power. _she thought. So many things were flooding into her head. Then she felt something. Not a physical feeling, but inside. She thought it could possibly an emotion, but that wasn't possible, she had no soul. _Could it be love. _she thought.

"No!" she said. "That's not possible. It isn't!" she yelled. She kept walking, not knowing where she went. She eventually walked out of the city. She kept walking and walking and saw she was in the middle of a dessert. She looked around to see if she could find anything. Nothing. She turned to the left and after 20 minutes of walking she stopped. She got weak and fell to her knees. She then blacked out.

-two days later-

Lust awoke inside a tent. She looked around and saw no one. She walked out only to find out she was in an Ishbalite camp. "Ah, you woke up." said one man. She looked over to where she heard him speak from to see a man. He seemed to be about 25. He was tall and seemed to be very strong.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found you in the desert, fainted. You know, a woman shouldn't be alone in the middle of no where." he said.

"I can take care of myself." she said.

"That's what they all say." he said.

"Oh really, can they all do this?" she said and jumped at him. He moved to the side but as soon as she landed she spun around and wheel kicked him. He got up from the fall and said "Not bad." he said.

"I can do much more." she said looking down to her hands.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lust." she said plainly.

"Lust? Weird." he said.

"Is there a problem with it?" she asked.

"No. Well, I'm William." he said.

"Do you know how I can go back to Dublith?" she asked.

"You can head south, about 15 miles down."

"Thanks." she said and she turned around to leave but paused.

"Do, you know if a guy with a scar on his face in the shape of an X has been here?" she asked.

"Yes, he had left her for the city yesterday and he came back a couple of minutes ago."

"Really? Well, where is he?"

"Actually he's in that tent over there." he said pointing over to a tent about 20 feet away.

"Thanks again. Do you know his name?" she asked.

"I thinks its Daemon." said William. The moment she heard the name Daemon another flashback hit her. It was that same woman that looked like her, and Scar, both talking. She understood what she was saying. "I love you." he told her.

"Daemon, I love you too, but your brother, we cannot cause of him." she said.

"Then leave him and come with me." said Scar.

"What will he think of me? What will he think of...you?" she said.

"Let him think what he wants to think, I wanna be with you."

"He'll lose all respect for you, and for me. He won't trust you."

"I don't care! We have to be together!" he said and brought her into a hug. Tat moment the flashback ended and she then thought _He was with me! Or was he with her, who looks like me! What's going on! _She was so confused. She walked over to the tent. She put the hand on the curtain and started to open it. What she heard was shocking.


	6. His Secret

His Secret

She pulled back the curtain only to hear the most shocking. Scar had his back turned to her, unknowing she was there. He had something held to his chest. "I love you Selena. Even in this new body of yours, I still love you. I know deep down inside, Lust is you." he said. He brought the picture off from his chest only to see that it was that woman that looked like her.

"It...no!" she said. Scar turned around to see her shocked face. She let go of the curtain and ran off. Scar went after her but she was too fast. She went south, in the middle of the desert, never getting tired in 15 minutes she was in Dublith. She looked around for somewhere to hide only to find the same bar she was in where those guys that tried to rape her were. She went back in and people automatically noticed her. They still checked her out but backed off. She just sat at the bar and the waiter automatically gave her a drink and said "On the house." She said thanks and drank the whole thing in one gulp. She walked outside and about 15 men surrounded her. Three were the same from the day before. "I see you three got friends." she said.

"Yeah, and I doubt you can take us all down." said one guy and two men attacked her. One tried to stab her but she grabbed his knife and stabbed it into his stomach. She grabbed the second guy's arm and twisted it, and with a pull she ripped his arm off. She used the arm like a bat with another guy that attacked her, knocking him out cold. Four men came at her, 2 with guns. They shot at her but she dodged then with a flip and grabbed both guns and shot the four men. She threw them to two other guys, smacking them in the forehead, blood gushing out everywhere. The remaining six all jumped at her and she ducked from one guys kick and did a jumping uppercut dodging a leg swipe. She did a back flip in air and landed on one man, breaking his ribs. She jumped off him and did a wheel kick in midair and broke one man's nose, forcing his bone into his brain, killing him. She finished the last three by ducking a from a punch, rolling to the side to dodge a kick rolling back to dodge a hammer. She got up and three nails shout out from her hand and stabbed them in the forehead and then came back into her hand in less then a second. She jumped atop the buildings before anyone saw what had just happened. She jumped down about three blocks away. There she saw Scar. He was there looking for her but he didn't see her.

She turned around and hid inside an alleyway. Just her luck, Scar walked inside the alleyway 5 minutes later. He walked down and she had no where to hide. She tried to run off but before running out he grabbed her hair. She turned around and said "Who do you think I am!"

"Selena." said Scar.

"I ain't. I can't be her, we just look alike."

"You were made to be her, Selena." he said. She looked into his eyes, and they were serious. But beyond those serious eyes she saw they were filled with love and compassion.

"Listen, Daemon, I... I have no soul, I cannot feel. So even if I was her, I couldn't feel for you." she said looking down with a sad expression.

"Then why does it look like you feel sadness?" he said to her. She fell to her knees. He put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled.

"I can't feel! I told you!" she said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt...I felt, something. Something...happy." she said.

"That's love." he told her. she got up and turned around.

"Let's make this the last time we meet." she said. She spun around and her nails shot out towards him. They didn't touch him, they all missed. She jumped at him and he jumped at her, but instead of trying to attack each other he opened his arms and she fell in his arms, with no resistance. He hugged her and she hugged him back. Unlike Lujon, she didn't want to use him and later on kill him. They separated from each other and they kissed again. She tilted her head to the left and he tilted it to the right. Her mouth slightly opened and his tongue barged in. Their tongues wrestled. He picked her up and took her to a motel.

-Next Morning-

Lust woke up in a bed, on her side, her head on Scar's shoulder, her arm on his bare chest. Her other arm was under his back. His arm draped over her stomach. Her eyes shot open and lifted her head and looked at Scar. _What the hell happened here!_ she thought. She lifter the covers only to reveal his and her naked body. _Oh shit! _she thought. She tried to get up and leave, but surprisingly, she didn't want to. She wanted to stay next to him. Next to his hard as rock muscles, his handsome face, his strong body. She didn't ever want to leave. She left her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. Then his hand got off her and he said "Good morning."

"Hey." she said. She got up and went to the bathroom. She got ready and came out. He went in after her and came out 20 minutes later. She just sat on the bed, waiting for him.

"I have thought about it." she said.

"Bout what?" said Scar.

"Daemon, will you help me kill Fullmetal?" she asked.

"What! Why! And how do you know my name?" he asked.

"The guy in the camp told me. And, if I kill him, I get a soul in exchange." she said.

"There is something I must tell you." he said.

"What?"

"You don't the philosopher's stone to become human."

"There's another way!" she said.

"You do have a soul, just it is locked up."

"Don't toy with me." she said.

"I ain't. I am serious. How to unlock it I don't know, but somehow."

"Well, then that is useless. Just help me, please?" she said.

"Okay, but do you know where he is?"

"Most likely at his teacher's house."

"Fine, let's go." After they finished getting ready they went after them. they searched for the house and then they reached the house and knocked on the door. Ed opened the door. He was in shock. He slammed the door in their faces. Lust broke it down. Then Izumi, their teacher, showed up. "Who are you!" she yelled. Ed, Al and Sig(Izumi's husband) all came behind her.

"Their Lust and Scar. She's a homunculus." said Ed.

"Yes. And you must be Izumi Curtis. Creator of the homunculus Wrath, and has lost her organs from her chest down. You were trained by Dante. Your caduceus tattoo is on top your left breast. Hm, what more do you need? Sig is your husband, so anymore facts?" said Lust.

"I ain't letting you get close to these kids." said Izumi.

"You will." said Scar.

"Scar, take Sig and Al. I'll get Ed and Izumi." said Lust. Sig and Al got together. Scar ran after them as they ran out the back door.

"Well, well. Make this last, I don't wanna get disappointed." said Lust and her nails grew out. She looked at Izumi and jumped at her. She made a wall and Lust sliced right through it. She tried to stab Izumi but she moved to the side. Then Lust felt a spike in her stomach. She looked at Ed who had alchemized it. She took it out and threw it at Ed. He dodged it and Izumi tried to punch Lust but she used her nails as a shield. Lust tried to impale her stomach but Izumi did a back flip. She gave Ed a boost who flew threw the air and almost stabbed Lust. She moved to the side and kicked Ed in the gut, sending him to Izumi who jumped over him. She clapped her hands and touched the wall. 10 long swords flew out of the wall and Lust dodged them all and jumped at Izumi. She wheel kicked her into the end of the room. Ed made her hand into a sword and slashed at her. Lust jumped back and tried to stab him. Ed moved to the side tried to cut off her head, only to cut her hair short. Lust smiled and flicked her head back. Her hair went up and grew out. Once her hair fell back down, it reached her waist again. Izumi punched Lust in the gut, and then kicked her in the face. She flew into a wall.

She got up and said "You are strong. But not as strong as I am." She jumped at Izumi but Ed created another wall that blocked Lust. Again, she cut through it and attacked. She slashed down, but Izumi moved. She slashed sideways and Izumi ducked. She did an uppercut and Lust dodged. She tried to stab her but Izumi did a back flip kick, hitting Lust in the jaw. Lust grabbed Izumi by the shirt and threw her into Ed. They both got up only to find 5 long swords charging at them. Izumi dodged the nails and clapped her hands and touched one nail. It shattered to pieces and blew Lust's arm up too. It quickly grew out again and she jumped at Izumi. She tackled her and then Ed kicked her off. Lust slashed at Ed, ripping his sleeve. Izumi and Ed both alchemized the wall, hundreds of spikes growing out from it. Lust rolled and flipped, each spike missing. Then she heard Scar yell.

She turned around to see Sig about to crush his head with a giant hammer. Lust ran to him and jumped and passing by right next to him. No one realized what she did, but then Sig fell back, blood gushing out of his back. Izumi just watched in fear. "No, no!" she yelled. She ran over to him and held him. Al and Ed joined her. Ed looked around to see the other two were gone.

-Later that night-

She walked into the room and threw herself on the bed. Scar walked in behind her and went into the bathroom. Then, she started to reminisce. _Watashi woto tara kite(key-te), toko iki noko? _she thought. In other words, 'Where am I from and where am I heading?'. She sat up on the bed and Scar came out of the bathroom. There he stood, half naked, only briefs on. He leaned against the wall, looking at her. He just gave a faint smile. Lust looked then relaxed herself and faintly smiled back at him. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. They just looked at each other, without saying a word. He just reached over and put her hair behind her ear. With the back of his finger he trailed down the side of her face and under her chin. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around him and pushing him back on the bed.


	7. Lujon

Lujon

Lust woke up in the bed on her side. She felt Scar's naked chest on her bare back and his arms wrapped around her waists. He tightened his grip on her. She nuzzled in closer to him. He let go of her and rolled to his back. Lust pushed herself up with her hands and looked back at Scar. She went to the bathroom and got in the shower. She started thinking. _What is it about him that... that makes me...makes me...makes... _she thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Scar standing naked behind her. She sighed thinking it might have been someone else. He pulled her in and hugged her. "Good morning." he told her.

"What are you doing in here?" she said to him and she separated their hug.

"You act as if I haven't seen you naked before." he said.

"Well say something before you come in." she said.

"Fine." he said. They looked at each other smiling. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into a kiss. He opened his mouth only to realize her mouth was already opened. His tongue crept inside her mouth, searching for hers. He found her tongue and started to caress it. He wrapped his arms around his waist while she put one hand on the back of his head and the other wrapped around his neck. She pushed him to the ground, and he made no notice of struggle. Their bodies slipped away from each other. They held each other and Frenched for awhile. She felt love for him and then her Oruboros started to shine for a second. That one moment she felt like she wasn't empty. The emptiness inside of her was filled. She felt human.

-Later-

Scar and Lust walked into a diner. They sat down and ordered their food. "So, where to now?" he asked as he sipped at his black coffee.

"Hm, I dunno. Most likely East headquarters." she said.

"Why East?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." she said.

"Fine, whatever. When are we going?"

"Today, right now." she said. They sneaked out and started to walk down the street. She walked into an alleyway. She walked down and he grabbed her hand. She spun around and he planted a kiss on her. She was shocked but slowly closed her eyes. They wrapped their hands around each other, frenching. She pushed him against the wall. She took off his shirt and jacket. They kept on making out vigorously as she took off her gloves. Then she stopped. She decided not too. "Why!" he remarked.

"Well, because, someone's watching." said Lust looking up to a window. There, a man looked down. Scar put on his shirt and started to jump up the building. He broke through the window and tackled the man.

"You pervert! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" shrieked Scar as he took off the man's hood.

"Lujon!" said Lust.

"You know him?" said Scar getting off Lujon and walking over to Lust.

"Yes. She know's me." said Lujon getting up.

"Who is he?" said Scar.

"I killed you! How in the world did you survive!" said Lust walking past Scar.

"I didn't live. Dante revived me. Apparently Dante doesn't like you very much, not much more than she liked Greed." said Lujon.

"If she revived you...she has a Philosopher's Stone!" said Lust.

"Yes, she does. But don't be mistaken, she revived me as a homunculus." said Lujon.

"Ho-homunculus?" said Lust.

"What the hell is going on!" said Scar.

"Meet the new Greed!" said Lujon(I will call him both Greed and Lujon, do not get them confused).

"So, she sent you to kill me? I should've known that bitch would do this eventually." said Lust.

"If you are a homunculus what kind of power do you have?" said Scar.

"Ah, yes. Well meet the Ultimate Flame." said Greed.

"Show me what you got!" said Lust growing out her nails.

"You'll pay for what you did to me!" said Greed as his hand turned to a flame and aimed for her head. She moved out of the way and jumped at him. Greed flicked his hand and the flame turned to a whip of flames. It wrapped around her heel and she caught fire. She cut the whip off and it retracted to him, forming back to his hand. He jumped in the air, revealing the Oruboros on his forehead. Lust ducked, Lujon falling behind her. She did a leg sweep, tripping him. She stepped on his ribs breaking them, stabbing his heart. He spat out blood and then grabbed her heel and threw her off. She did a back flip and landed like a cat. She jumped at him and slashed sideways twice with the same hand. He ducked one and did a flip over the other. She extended one nail and it stabbed Lujon in the shoulder. She took it out and did a jump kick at him, shattering his jaw. Lujon fell to the floor and then quickly revived himself. His arm turned to a long whip made of fire. She slashed at the whip, the fire separating then regenerating. She got close enough to him and stabbed her nails in his forehead. He yelled then smiled. With his human arm he grabbed her and threw her across the room.

She got up and slashed at him sideways with her right, ripping his chest apart. The scars closed again. She slashed sideways with her right, turned her hand around and slashed again with her right. She brought her left hand up and then did a back flip kick. Greed fell back, chest slashed apart and his jaw broken. Again, he healed. He jumped at her and his whole body caught flames. He seemed to become into flame with arms and a head that was made of flames. His legs were one long tentacle. He flew towards her but she cut him down the middle. They reconnected. His arms extended and tried to grab her arms but she rolled to the side. She cut off his head that extinguished before hitting the ground. Another head of flames grew out. Lujon wrapped himself around Lust. She caught flame but then the flames vanished. Lust's burns went away. There, she saw Scar. "What the..." she said.

"I decomposed him to oxygen and heat." said Scar.

"Good." she said. The air around them was very hot. The hot air all started to gather up in the center of the room and there, Greed appeared.

"Damn!" she yelled.

"Not that easy." he said. Her nails extended and his hands turned to knives of fire. They both jumped at each other. Lust stabbed him in the stomach. She took out her fingers from him and let him drop to his knees. His hands turned to normal. "What's going on?" said Greed. He held his stomach and started to vomit. All over the ground were dozens of red stones.

"Hm, the appendix. The place where the stones are held. Hurting it causes you to throw up the stones." said Lust.

"I ain't letting you take this life!" he said. He reached for the stones, but before shoving them in his mouth they disappeared. He jumped threw the window and ran off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" said Lust and jumped out the window. Scar followed her and they lost track of Lujon.

-Dante's house-

Greed walked into Dante's house. "Dante!" he yelled. He ran off the upstairs and in a room. Right in the center there was a pile of bones. He weakened. "You failed." she said.

"Dante, I tried. She got a weak spot, one I did not know of." said Lujon.

"Well, you still failed. You will be punished." said Dante.

"Bu-but, why!" he yelled.

"You failed!" she yelled clapping her hands and placing them on the ground. A long spike grew out and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Shame, dying in the same spot the previous Greed died." she said. Lujon looked up at her and his eyes went blank. He started to melt and the black goo turned to ashes. Dante was no where to be found. Outside Lust and Scar watched. "Well, that was a waste of time." said Lust.

"Yeah." said Scar, they walked off down the road.


	8. Revenge

Revenge

Lust started to walk down the street with Scar when she realized something. Why is she leaving, Dante wanted to kill her. She should get revenge."We're going back." she said.

"What for?" said Scar.

"I need to talk to that bitch." she said and raced down to the house. She broke down the door. She ran into the room Lyra/Dante was sitting. She sipped at some tea when Lust barged in.

"Ah, Lust. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You bitch. You told Greed to kill me!" she said.

"No, I didn't." said Dante.

"Liar."

"Don't talk to me like that." said Dante.

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want."

"Not very wise."

"Fuck this shit. Tell me why you send him to kill me!" she demanded.

"Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust."

"Spill."

"You've always been the rebel. Besides, there's a new Lust, you are old now, I do not want you."

"I'm old? I'm old! You are over 400 years old and Envy is about 300! How dare you call me old!" said Lust.

"Lust, come in." said Dante and the doors to a far door opened. Out walked a woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties. She had a tight red dress press hard on her lean body. It had thin spaghetti straps going over her shoulders. The dress loosened at the waist and dropped down to her knees. She wore red high heels that were about three inches high. She was a red head that had long, straight hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes were red as apples and her lips were exactly the same. All she wore was red. The Oruboros was tattooed on her upper left arm. "So you are replacing me for her?" said Lust.

"Yes, I am."

"And you have fed her stones?"

"Yes, but not much, just one. Apparently, I ran out. So I need your's." said Dante. Then Scar barged inside. He looked at Lust, the woman in red dress(will be referred to as Gina), and then Dante. He immediately knew what was going on.

"I'll hold off Dante, you get that woman." said Scar and charged at Dante. Dante jumped outside and Scar followed.

"So, you wanna take my place?" asked Lust.

"I already did."

"Go ahead, take it. I don't wanna work for this woman anymore. But still, you aren't getting away with this, cutting me off from my supplier."

"Show me what you got!" yelled Gina and Lust ran straight at her. Her fingernails grew out and she tried to impale her but was stopped by a red lace. Lust saw it came from Gina's hair.

"So, that's your power?"

"Obviously." said Gina and another lock of hair pushed Lust off into the distance. Lust jumped in the air and slashed down with her right at Gina who moved aside. Lust jumped to her and slashed sideways with her left. Gina ducked and a lock of hair sharpened and tried to impale Lust. Lust pushed it aside with one long claw and then brought her left hand back. She hurled it forward and Gina moved aside. Lust did a wheel kick sending Gina into the wall. She got up and Lust was high in the air. A lock of hair grabbed Lust by the foot and threw her to the stairs, shattering them to pieces. Lust rose up and her index finger shot out and stabbed Gina in the chest. Gina fell to the floor and then started to shake. She then got up and said "It's useless, whatever you do, I'll just get back up."

"As long as you got that one measly stone, right?" said the sin. Gina stared at her with tremendous fear the moment she said that. "Then...until that runs out...no matter how many times...I will kill you." finished off Lust and charged at the reviving replacement of hers. Gina send five locks of hair towards Lust. Lust dodged two by side stepping quickly and then jumped over one and landed right on it, running up the lock of hair towards Gina. The whips of hair that missed her turned around and rushed towards the homunculus. Lust did a back flip and the ropes stabbed Gina right in the forehead. They retracted and the holes were filled in. Gina looked at Lust and smiled as she started to run at her. Gina did a jump kick and hit Lust right in the face. She flew off into the wall and soon arose to see Gina attacking her once more. Lust jumped in the air and turned diagonally. Her legs were spread out in a 180 degree angle and she started to spin around. Gina ducked under the legs and spun around trying to do a wheel kick. Lust stepped back and did a leg swipe but Gina jumped over it and tried to smash her heel into Lust's head. Lust dodged with a quick side roll and got up. Gina stood up as well and Lust grew out her claws and attacked. She slashed down and Gina moved. She slashed with her left sideways and then turned it around and slashed again sideways. Gina ducked under one and blocked the other and then did a flip over the next slash Lust did.

Gina made two long locks grow out and they both attacked. Lust jumped over one and then ducked under the other. They turned around and once again attempted in grabbing her. She grabbed one lock and pulled it, sending Gina towards Lust. Lust jumped over her and landed perfectly on two feet. The replacement stood up and walked over to Lust who extended her nails once more. Then, all of Gina's hair stood up like snakes and grabbed Lust. It completely enveloped her, only her boots showing. Then, two slashed were heard and all the hair fell off, Lust landing like a cat on the floor. Gina kicked her in the face and then she grabbed Lust by the neck and lifted her in the air. Gina grinned and then her eyes shot wide open. Two long nails were inserted inside her stomach. Gina fell down and spat out blood, then, a blood cot fell out. She stood up again bet felt very vulnerable. She looked down at the blood cot and then realized that was really her only stone. She tried to grab it by Lust kicked her across the room. Before it melted Lust grabbed it and swallowed it. "Now, all you got is one life." said Lust and then looked over at Gina who laid petrified on the floor.

"Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die once more." she begged.

"You should of thought of that before you started to fight." said Lust and her fingers extended. She walked over to Gina and brought her hand back. Gina yelled and Lust thrust forward. Gina fell forward, two holes in her chest spilling blood out. Lust smiled and then was caught by surprise as another window shattered and Dante was flying in. She was bruised and hurt. She stood up as Scar jumped in, also bruised. "Lust, are you okay?" asked Scar.

"I'm good Scar." said Lust then Dante put her hands together and one large, rock fist send Scar outside, knocked out.

"Its back to us now." said Dante getting up.

"Dante, this is your end." said Lust.

"Not mine, yours." said Dante and clapped her hands. Lust looked up the ceiling to see the transmutation circle to take out the extra lives of the homunculi.

"That alone won't work." said Lust.

"I know, but I got this!" said Dante who threw the locket that had the weakness of her's in it. It paralyzed Lust and the transmutation started. Lust fell to her knees and she started to throw up all her remaining stones. Dante turned around ready to walk out when she felt a pain on her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder, to see one spike jammed threw it. It came out and saw Lust there, looking at her with one hand extended out and spit all over her mouth. Dante fell on the ground, blood covering her dress. Lust then scratched the array on the ground, stopping the transmutation. She stood up, clenching her stomach and walked over to Dante, who looked at Lust with fear. "Please, I beg you." said Dante.

"Well, its too late for that." said Lust and one finger extended into her other shoulder, Dante sending a shriek of pain.

"Stop, please!" she begged.

"The more you yell, the more I crave for your death." replied Lust and more finger extended and impaled Dante in the hand. She extracted all her nails and then send them all except her middle finger nail into Dante. They got both shoulders and both hands, crucifying Dante to the wall. She adjusted her middle finger to hit Dante in the chest.

"You bitch." said Dante.

"Shut up, Dante."

"Why did you betray me?"

"Cause you won't turn me human."

"Yes I will, I need you to bring me the Stone."

"You want the stone to transfer your body again."

"I'll turn you human, I promise."

"That isn't enough. Your endless living streak stops here." said Lust and her nail shot out. She extracted all of them and Dante fell to the floor dead, a gash deep in her chest. Lust looked up and thought to herself. _If I become human, will I die? Then what is a perfect human? _She looked at Dante's dead body and thought once more. _She was human, wasn't she? Couldn't she tell us this. _She looked outside the broken window and saw Scar's body laying there, unconscious. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.


	9. Psiren

Psiren

Scar woke up, eyes weary and body sore. He sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't where they were in Dublith. Lust walked in from the door and said "Bout time you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a day."

"A day!"

"Yes, a day."

"Damn. So, where are we?"

"We're in Aquroya."

"The Sinking City."

"Yes, Ed has returned here for some reason."

"Well, what are we doing, sitting here?" said Scar and smiled.

"Ok, Let's go." she said.

"Did you get the Stone?" he asked.

"It was all a lie." she said.

"Didn't Greed say Dante had the stone?" he said.

IT wasn't there." said Lust.

"What!" yelled Scar.

"I burned down the house after getting the handful of red stones she had left. I searched threw the ashes and I found nothing. And I also searched before burning it." she said.

"So, back to our old routine?" he asked. She looked up and nodded her head. After getting ready, they both left in search for Fullmetal boy. They walked around the nightly city, very few stores open. She jumped up in the rooftops and took Scar along with her. They traveled along the top of the city, eventually spotting Fullmetal. He walked along the walking armor into an Inn, hoping to find a room. They didn't come out, both Lust and Scar assuming they got a room. They jumped down there about to go in and finish him off when a woman appeared. The Phantom Thief: Psiren. "I thought you were in jail." said Lust.

"What are you, a stalker?" said Psiren.

"More like a follower." replied Lust.

"Who is she?" asked Scar.

"I'll tell you later." said Lust.

"You ain't getting your hands on him, I know what you want to do, homunculus." said Psiren.

"Move out of the way, or I'll force you!" said Scar.

"Let's not be violent!" said Lust.

"Why not?" asked Psiren.

"Forget it then. Scar, take care of Fullmetal. I'll get her."

"No, both of you, right here, right now!" said Psiren and grabbed a pack of cards from her pocket and made them into a thick, sharp sword. Scar jumped over her and ran in the building. "I said both of you!" said Psiren and then turned around to face Lust.

"Change of plans!" said Lust as deadly daggers grew from her fingers. She charged at Psiren. Psiren slashed with her sword and Lust dodged, and spun around to the right and slashed sideways with her left. Psiren ducked and tried to impale her in the stomach. Lust parried it and kicked Psiren in the face, sending her into a wall. She got up and threw her sword at Lust who diced it into pieces. Psiren ran at her and did a jump kick, right into her face. She did a back flip and landed like a cat. Lust jumped at her after getting up as Psiren made the cards into an axe. He slashed at Lust sideways who ducked and kneed Psiren in the gut. She went high in the air and did a flip and slashed down with her axe at Lust. Lust jumped back and uppercut Psiren in the face. Psiren dropped her axe and ran to a river. Lust extended one nail and knocked Psiren over in the water. Psiren rose up in the air, being carried by water.

The water tentacle grabbed Lust and threw her against a wall. One life less. She stood up as her bones healed. She stood up and fought off the coming water attacks and then she was a giant wave coming towards her. Lust was hit hard and then there was a flood, Lust unseeable. Psiren still floated high in the air, do to her control over water and then she saw a giant slash on the water and Lust was jumping in the air towards her. Psiren jumped off the water tower and down to the flood, which went back into the sea. Lust slashed down, then up, then sideways with one hand and then with the other. Psiren moved twice and then ducked under both and punched her in the stomach. Lust got up and slashed down, getting Psiren at her arm. Psiren yelled and then jumped in the water. She rose up, and twenty ropes of water reached for Lust. Lust swiftly moved away from them and ran to Psiren and threw her arm forward, and stabbed Psiren in the shoulder. She shrieked. "Damn you." said Psiren.

"Did you think you could beat me?" asked Lust as she licked the blood off one nail.

"You bitch." said Psiren.

"Why thank you." said Lust.

"You ain't getting your hands on Edward." she said.

"How are you gonna stop me if your dead?"

"I'm not dying!" said Psiren as she jumped to Lust. Before reaching her, Psiren was pulled back by water. "What the..." she said. Psiren was pulled into the water and the water went into her body by her mouth. Psiren struggled to breathe but it was no use. She was pulled into the water, and a moment later, her motionless and dead body rose up in the water. The water came out of her water and it all came together in front of Lust. It started to form into the body of a human and then turned solid.

"Sloth." said Lust as she stared into the secretary of the Fuhrer, or Pride, in her purple strapped dress and gloves. She smiled and looked up to Lust.

"Lust." she said.


	10. Sloth

Sloth

"Sloth, what are you doing here?" asked Lust.

"I have come to ask you something." she replied.

"What?"

"Why did-" she started when the wall blew up and Ed and Al ran threw the hole. Scar was behind him. Al and Ed looked over to Lust and Sloth and were shocked.

"Ed, its mom." said Al.

"No it isn't." said Ed.

"Scar, stop." said Lust.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Those two are our trouble now." she replied. Scar walked over to Sloth and Lust.

"Who is she?" asked Scar.

"She is the homunculus that was born from our failed transmutation to bring our mother back." said Ed.

"Lust, Scar, go. I'll take care of these two for now." said Sloth as she stepped forward.

"But, I betrayed Dante, and you still protect me?" asked Lust.

"Lust, since my creation, you have been there for me. As foolish as it was to kill Dante, I have decided that I will still help you." said Sloth.

"Sloth..." said Lust.

"Go, Edward is my problem. I'll hold him off, but don't be sure he won't get to you." said Sloth in the saddest tone. Lust grabbed Scar and they ran off.

"Edward." said Sloth.

"Stop trying to act like my mother! You don't even have her memories!" said Ed.

"I do have some." she said.

"It can't be!" said Ed.

"But I do, I have memories. Memories of being your mother. Yet, your mother is dead. I...am not human. What am I? I...will kill you. That will prove that I am not your mother. If you don't die, I shall be tormented by these memories. Even though I am not your mother, if I was...I might love you. I should hate you, he who created me!" said Sloth and her arms turned to water and she swung one at Ed as he fell back. He got up quickly and ran back. She swung and swung but he ducked and jumped over them and one managed to make him trip. He spun around and made a wall of bricks, but a tentacle broke it. He made three more consecutively but each one was broken. Ed made his hand into a sword and ran at Sloth and jumped high in the air. He slashed down at her and made herself water, making the slash useless. She put herself together and swung at him and he blocked with his arm. She swung down, and he moved to the side. She extended one tentacle of liquid and pushed him back. He alchemized the ground to a spike, and impaled her. Sloth stood there, shocked. Then she smiled.

"I am not your mother. I won't take you in my arms." she said and then she made herself to water and slithered all over the spike and put pressure on it, destroying it. She made herself solid and looked at Ed. She swung at him with her water arm and he ducked. She jumped in the air and made herself into a blob and landed right on him. She only made her head solid and smiled, seeing Ed inside of her. He slashed and thrust but he couldn't get out, he was drowning. Al ran at her when Sloth made one tentacle reach out from the blob and throw Al aside. Ed somehow got out and Sloth was shocked to see that. She turned human and then ran after Ed. Ed ran off when suddenly, 6 water ropes held him back. He struggled around then slashed at the water ropes, breaking them apart. He ran off and attended to Al. "I'll kill you!" said Ed after helping Al and ran at her. He slashed sideways and she ducked and then she punched him in the gut. He fell back and he jumped in the air and slashed down. She moved aside as he tried to impale her. He did a cartwheel and pushed himself off with his hands and landed on her. She turned her chest to water and absorbed him inside of her again. Al ran up from behind her and-using the circle he carved into his hand-made her explode into tiny droplets. It started to rain and then Al went to his brother.

"Brother, are you okay?" asked Al.

"Yeah. Al, you saved me there." said Ed.

"You are my brother, why wouldn't I?"asked Al then the water around them started to come together. The looked in shock in front of them. There, a puddle was formed and then two arms came out and they each grabbed the ground. A head formed in the middle of the arms and the arms pushed out a human body and then the rest came out. There, again stood Sloth. "No matter what you do, I won't die." she said and her arms turned to water again. Al ran at her and she pushed him aside again. She swung at Ed who moved back. She swung again and he blocked with his mechanical arm. She swung again and he slashed it away and ran at her and managed to get her right in the chest. She made her chest to water and slipped out and then turned solid. She grabbed Ed by the throat and threw him into Al, shattering Al's front. Ed tried to fix him when Sloth made herself to water and wrapped herself around him, only her head in human form. He felt a force against his body, and it was hurting. He shrieked. "Brother!" yelled Al.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ed and then his auto-mail started to go limp. Sloth pressed even harder against him when she heard him clap. He started to make her into water vapor. She yelled and then she started to go to mist. Her body became thinner and her water was weak. She then ended up as only fog. Ed ran to Al and clapped once more. He fixed Al and made sure he was all right. "Al, are you alright?"

"Yes brother. Is she gone?" asked Al.

"Yeah, she should be?" he said.

"Are you sure?" said Sloth's voice and all the fog around them came together. It swirled around towards one spot and the little drops of mist came together, forming a human body of water. Again, Sloth lived. Ed was shocked.

"I told you, no matter what happens, I won't die!" she yelled and she grabbed Ed and threw him. She send tentacles at him and he dodged them. She swung and swung and he just ducked and jumped and moved and rolled. Then one got him, right in the chest. He lost his breathe as he fell back. Sloth walked over to him when Al got in front of Sloth. "I won't let you hurt my brother!" said Al.

"Move." she said and knocked his head off. Grabbed him with her tentacles and then threw him aside and attacked Ed.

-Scar and Lust-

Once both of them got to a far away warehouse Lust pulled Scar in. They ran up the stairs into a room. She looked around the room to see if someone was there, but there wasn't no one. She then grew her nails out and drew the double circle of a transmutation circle. Inside the made some signs and shapes and afterwards, there was a never before seen alchemy array. "What is that?" asked Scar.

"A circle. Its to teleport." she said.

"But how will we use it? You cannot use alchemy? How do you even know of this?"

"Even though being the homunculus I am, I have learned plenty of knowledge on alchemy, I just can't use it. But you, you are human." she said.

"I will not! I will not go against Ishbala." he replied.

"But your arm, you already do." she said.

"This I must, but the rest...I will not!"

"Please, Scar, for me." she said and gave him the same look she gave Lujon to make him go on, except she meant it. He couldn't help it.

"Fine, I will." he said and they both stepped in the circle. "Where are we going?"

"I have an array like this somewhere else. We will end up there." said Lust. Scar nodded and clapped his hands.

-Sloth, Ed and Al-

Ed and Al ran inside an abandoned building and used alchemy to bound the door to the walls. Sloth jumped high in the air and turned to a blob and entered through a window. Ed and Al ran up the stairs and walked slowly across the floor, making sure to not make noise. Ed stepped in a small puddle and looked down. Quickly the water grabbed his foot and more puddles around hte room and from the ceiling grabbed him and threw him to a wall. The liquid cam together and formed Sloth. Al ran at her but she threw him aside and then the tips of her fingers turned to long thin whips and she whipped down with her left. Ed rolled to the side and got up, turned his hand to a sword and charged. He slashed down and then left but she turned to water, making them useless. She turned solid and her fingertips wrapped around Ed and threw him into Al. Both got up and charged at her. She slashed down and the floor ripped. She slashed up and she broke the ceiling and fell on top of Ed. Ed grabbed a board covered with nails and threw it at her. It got her right in the chest. She turned her chest to water and the board fell off. She ran at him and jumped. She did a flip and kicked down and he dodged. Al came from behind her and grabbed her. He threw her into a wall. She splashed everywhere and then it all bounced off the walls, ceiling and floor and turned to Sloth.

Her arm turned to water and grabbed Al, throwing him behind her. She turned to a blob and jumped at Ed. He clapped his hands and as soon as she touched him she was blown up and send to droplets. She turned to sharp pins and aimed for Al and they pierced him and pushed him back. The pins of water came together and she reformed. She turned a finger into water and took off his head. He yelled and pushed her into a charging Ed by accident. He fell back and she took advantage. She turned to water and surrounded herself around him and started to suffocate him. Al ran at then and one tentacle grew out and wrapped around him, carrying him in the air. Ed managed to roll out and free Al. Sloth came back and made her arms to water. She swung at Ed who ducked and jumped around the tentacles. She slashed down and the floor broke, Ed falling down. More concrete fell and wood and knocked Ed out cold. She turned around and looked at Al. "Well, well." she said.

"You won't get your ways!" he demanded.

"Why not, Alphonse?"

"Stop!"

"I must kill you, I told you!" she yelled and knocked his head off once more. He grabbed his head in mid air and put it back on. "If you don't let me in, I'll force myself in!" she yelled and turned to water and surrounded Al. She seeped in through the slits on his chest and through his eyes and throat. Ed then woke up to hear Al's blood curling screams. Ed rushed upstairs and saw Sloth seep her whole body inside him. "BROTHER!" yelled Al.

"AL!" yelled Ed and then AL stood frozen. He shook around violently and them his head flew off.

"Brother..." said Al.

"No!" yelled Ed as he ran towards the metal suit. Then the body blew up, shattering to pieces. Where Al once was, stood Sloth who had a giant smile on her face. "You killed him!" he said.

"Brother." said Al's voice. Ed looked up to Sloth who held one piece of metal that had the array on it.

"Give him to me!" demanded Ed.

"No." said Sloth and then her hand turned to water. The metal started to fall in side of her and Ed yelled. After completely being absorbed, she turned her hand solid. "You...you!" said Ed crying.

"Edward, he hasn't died yet. He remains alive, within me." she said and ran at Ed. She grabbed him b the throat. "You try to kill me, I'll use him as defense." she said as her eyes widened and an ear to ear smile grew on her face. Ed didn't fight. She then made her self to water and absorbed Ed, who still didn't fight. He saw inside her throat Al. He smiled and soon realized the array was gone. His brother was already dead. He slashed around and escaped. "He's dead!" he said.

"Wow, you realized." she said and then the metal plate flew out form her chest.

"You killed my brother! You heartless bitch!" he yelled.

"Edward, why do you say such words."

"I know your weakness." he said and ran out a window. She chased after him and jumped down. He grabbed his red coat which he dropped and grabbed a box. "What can that do?" she asked. He clapped his hands and touched the ground and an array to rid a homunculus of its extra lives appeared under Sloth.

"That alone won't work." said Sloth. Ed held up the box and threw it at her. She realized it held her weakness. The array brightened and she started to weaken. She fell to her knees and held herself up with her hands. Her insides turned and she threw up the red stones. She threw up and threw up. Then it was all gone. Ed walked over to her.

"One life left." he said.

"And you won't take it!" she yelled and turned to water and threw herself into the sea. She went away, knowing where Lust was. Ed fell to his knees and cried.

"Al." he cried. Tears fell to the floor and then he threw his head up. "AAAAALLLLLLL!" he shrieked and then stood up. "I'll get revenge for what happened." he said and ran down the street Lust and Scar had gone. After 15 minutes of walking, he saw a light coming from an old warehouse. He ran inside. He saw the array on the ground, and using what he knew about alchemy, he barely figured out what it was for. He got inside the circle. "I'm coming Lust." he yelled and clapped his hands.


	11. Reinforcements

Reinforcements

Lust and Scar appeared in the 5th laboratory. "Here?" asked Scar.

"Yes."

"But...I can't. I am wanted. I can't go out there." said Scar.

"I know, we will stay here and wait for Fullmetal. He was outside before we left, and I say him watching. He'll be here soon after discovering what the circle is for." said Lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. They just sat there for a while and then Scar stood up from the floor and walked over to Lust who sat on table, legs crossed. She looked at him in the eyes and the one thing in his eyes were love. She smiled at him, her eyes still having the cat-like shape and yet look so sweet and caring. He couldn't resist and took off her coat. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. Their lips came together like magnets and then their tongues started to wrestle within each other's mouth. They frenched for a while then he started to take off his coat. She slipped her gloves off and the grabbed him again and they went back to making out. He reached for the invisible zipper on the back of her dress then the transmutation circle started to shine. Scar pulled up her zipper and put on his coat. Lust slipped her gloves back on and looked over at the circle. She got off the table and the daggers grew from her fingers. Then, the light came together and Ed appeared. "You will die, Lust." said Ed.

"What are you talking about!" said Scar.

"Edward, you brother...is dead, isn't he?" said Lust.

"That friend of yours. She ran off. Now, now you will pay for what she did to Al." said Ed.

"I know the pain you feel. I also know the vengeance boiling up inside of you. But trust me, you won't kill Lust. Nor me." said Scar.

"I will, no matter what it takes!" said Ed and his hand turned to a sword. He ran at Lust he parried his thrust and kneed him in the gut.

"Fullmetal boy, Sloth took something off my hands, but you, I will take care of you." said Lust and charged at Ed. Ed dodged her thrust and did a wheel kick. It her in the jaw and it threw her head back. She gained balance and slashed down at him who jumped back and then he slashed sideways. It made a deep gash in her chest, but soon it healed. He jumped high in the air swung down. She used the flat side of her nails and pushed his arm aside. He slashed sideways and she ducked. He did an uppercut but she rolled to the side. She did a leg swipe and tripped him. He fell on his back and scrambled to his feet and clapped his hands and made multiple spikes grow around Lust. She dodged one and jumped over the other and then one got her in the back and out her chest. She shrieked in pain and hung there like a doll. Then she shook violently and then she came to life. She pushed herself off the spike and smiled. She was still living. Ed ran off and went pass the door.

He ran down the hall and into another room, where Kimbly and the other prisoners were. The wall then blows up and Scar walked in he ran at Ed and swung at him. Ed ducked and punched Scar in the gut. Scar grabbed Ed by the hair and threw him into a wall. Ed got up and alchemized the floor and a fist punched Scar in the back of the knee, making him fall. He looked up to see Ed charging at him and getting ready to stab him. Scar thought he was dead when Ed was pushed off by a nail. Lust helped Scar up and made sure he was alright. Ed charged once more but Lust ducked and gave him an uppercut. He thrust forward and she tilted her upper body to the left and then he slashed at her. She ducked under it as she tilted towards the right and then she threw herself up and punched him in the gut with her left. His eyes shot open and he lightly bled from the tip of his mouth. She held him there for a while, letting him suffer. He punched her in the oruboros and she went back, letting Ed fall to the floor. He stood up and saw scar reaching for his head. Ed quickly stood up and kicked upwards, getting Scar in the jaw. He fell back and Lust jumped over Scar, eyes wide open, demonic grin on her face and nails extended. She slashed downwards but he dodged. Her nails dug straight through the floor. She spread her fingers apart and twisted her wrist and then pushed and pulled quickly. The floor around them started to break and then floor came down, all of them falling where the tanks of red water was. There remained one tank. Lust smiled and then looked over at Scar. "Scar!" she yelled.

"What?" he responded.

"Take care of Fullmetal here, I need to get something." she said. Scar agreed and ran towards Ed as they started a vicious battle. Lust ran towards the tank and grabbed knob at the edge of the tank. The red water spilled out, each drop turning to a red stone. She grabbed each stone and started to eat them. She couldn't resist. Each stone made her stronger, and she kept on eating. She needed to save some for Sloth, who would soon join them. Lust grabbed a nearby jar and filled it with the red water and closed it before it turned solid. She ate then grabbed a few stones and ran out the doors. She ran down a long a hallway and then she reached the room where she had faced Al. She looked at one wall and trotted over to it. There was a thick green stripe running along the walls horizontally. On this wall, one small spot, the size of a coin was slightly darker. Since being a homunculus, she had better eye sight and spotted better than a human could. She pressed the small square and then the wall started to open. She down the stairs that were there into a secret chamber. It was where Envy stored his weakness. He thought no one knew of it, not even Dante. And he was right. But she found out, after following him once. She found out is secret. She looked around and saw there on a table a set of bones. All that was missing was the skull. She remembered leaving the skull in the overcoat she had thrown aside. "Oh well..." said Lust and walked towards the table.

She grabbed both arms and threw them in a bag that was there. She ran out again and up the stair and closed the secret entrance. She ran back to the room where Ed and Scar were fighting. No sign of neither of them. She ran out again and searched through out the building and neither of them were to be found. She ran back to where she had departed from them and saw at one wall there was a hole. She ran through it and it led her outside. She saw that they had broken out and into the street. She ran over to the street and saw Scar and Ed fighting. Lust dropped the bag by a nearby tree and interrupted their fight. "Scar, are you okay?" asked Lust.

"Yes, but there's no time to chat." said Scar. Lust stopped him and looked over at Ed.

"Scar, don't interrupt no longer. Ed is my problem." she said and her nails extended out. She ran at Ed and he clapped his hands. He touched the ground and a giant fist grew out. She sliced it in half and jumped on it. She jumped off it and did a front flip and used her heel to try to get Ed in the head. He grabbed her foot and swung her over his head. She landed on her hands and then she flipped over to her feet. Ed was mad and needed revenge. Ed swung at her and swung and she dodged. Every time he swung, he seemed madder. She then saw a point to counterattack and she grabbed his arm and brought it up. She twisted it, wrapped it around him and kicked him off. He landed on the floor. He stood up and Lust jumped in the air and put her self horizontally as she spun around. She hit him in the face with her hip and then she landed on one knee, one foot and one elbow. Scar came from behind him and slid on the ground, knocking him backwards. Ed got up and clapped his hands as a dozen arms grew from the street and held Scar down so he couldn't get up. He turned back to Lust who was already charging at him. He ducked under her swing and stabbed her under her jaw, the sword piercing out from the top of her head. She grabbed his arm and threw him back. He got to his feet and charged at her. She jumped over him and pushed herself off his back. She got to Scar and freed him. "Thanks." he said.

"Not now. We need him dead!" she said and they both charged. Ed started to run but the ground under him deteriorated due to Scar and Scar jumped down there. Before jumping down, Lust saw a familiar person in the side of the road. Sloth. "Sloth, are you okay!" asked Lust as she got close to her.

"I am fine, but I need red stone, before I go back to my original form." said Sloth as she remembered the moment she was born and being just a bunch of organ put together incorrectly.

"I knew that would happen, here." said Lust as she reached for a bag by a tree and took out the few red stones. She handed it to Sloth who ate them quickly. She felt a bit stronger.

"Thank you." said Sloth.

"Drink this." said Lust as she grabbed the bottle of red water. She opened it up and the top turned to stone. Sloth turned her arm to water and absorbed the bottle. She felt even stronger. She turned solid and both of them walked over to where Scar and Ed had gone down to fight. Then Scar jumps out being followed by Ed. Both of them are still fighting and then Ed heard someone snap their fingers. Ed jumps aside without thinking and from behind him a wave of flames are rushing. Scar touches the flame with his hand and makes it into heat and oxygen. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Roy, Riza and Armstrong.


End file.
